The present disclosure relates generally to a fastener for fastening a length of wire to the ground, and particularly to a fastener for temporarily fastening a length of telecommunications wire to the ground.
During the installation of telecommunications wiring at a facility, a service technician may need to first run the wiring from an outside location to an inside location along the ground before a contractor is called upon to bury the wiring. During this interum time, the service technician typically provides the contractor with a visual aid for identifying the location of the surface wiring, which typically involves indicator flags or fluorescent spray paint. Visual aids are typically used in areas where the ground cover includes tall grass or other visually obstructing material. Since the wiring placement is only temporary, it typically is not secured to the ground, which may result in the disassociation of the visual aid from the wiring if the wiring is accidentally kicked or moved. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an arrangement that deters the disassociation of the visual aid from the temporarily installed wiring.